Electrical devices such as processors, memory controllers, and graphics controllers reside in many computers and electronic systems. A typical electrical device has drivers to drive signals from one device to another device.
Drivers are often designed to drive signals with a specific slew rate, which is a rate for a signal to switch between different signal levels within a specified time. In some cases, a slew rate greater than the specified slew rate may introduce undesirable noise to the signal. A slew rate less than the specified slew rate may lengthen the time for the signal to switch between expected signal levels, thereby limiting the over operating frequency of the device.